freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Puppet/@comment-22547380-20141112210817
nonsense, i know, but heres my theory. it takes place in Take Cake To The Children - it'll be short or long, but i'll try my best. also really sorry for my bad english, not really my first language (IT RHYMED?) THE CHILD THAT DIES IS THE ORIGINAL "THE PUPPET". as i could notice, a purple man comes in and kills the child. okay, nothing bad here. but look at the end of the mini-game. The Puppet comes out, screaming at rage for you looking at his old, tragic past where he was brutally murdered by... Mike Schmidt (you'll understand why i chose Mike in a second). the children, while partying, didn't care for the other child in the door, not invited, not welcome. he cries and begs them to let him in, but they refuse. as of that, Mike, comes in and murders the kid. everyone gets terrifyed (sorry if i wrote it wrong) and, before you can see what happened after that, Puppet comes in and kills the new employee. Mike, also the murderer of the 5 old employees (GAME THEORY REFERENCE), still wants his revenge for being fired. disappears with children, and murders the only survivor that was left, Puppet (lets name the kid Johnny "Puppet" ||). Johnny's soul, in anger, decided to take revenge by entering the newly bought and ready to use Puppet. however, not knowing that Mike was fired, as the manager discovered his sins, tried killing the new employee, Jeremy. Johnny was never left in the Parts/Service room, as the employees feared to lose him with all the compilation of heads and parts. because of that, he never noticed Mike's dead body left in a old Freddy suit. he was always kept calm when the Music Box played, as he could remember the good times with his mother, his father, and everyone else he knew and loved. however, noticing that the Music Box played, his feels of anger and revenge came back, and so, he tried to kill Jeremy. when he finally realized his wish, he snapped, and i will tell why in a second. thats why he jumps at you in TCtTC, he still notices your soul and wants it to disappear forever in a black hole of loneliness, fear, disappointment, death. he doesnt want his tragic death to be remembered, nor told, nor anything. he wants it to be taken away to the nothing, to the black hole. he doesnt want to suffer anymore. now, lets go to the topic of why he snapped. you may wonder, "Why did you choose such a weird name as "Johnny"?" or "Why would he have "Puppet" as a middle name?". if not, congratulations! you just asked it. the reason why i chose Johnny was very precise - Johnny and Jeremy are related. to be more precise, THE SAME PERSON IN ALTERNATE TIMELINES/YEARS. you see, the kids that didnt allow Johnny to come in as they bullied him and he was all alone. however, in the party he met "Jeremy", a altername version of him, but older. since Johnny was murdered at the age of 8, Jeremy was, at least, 16. Jeremy was really kind and protected him. but when he went to get some cake, Mike appears, and murder Johnny, only leaving behind... a puppet. Johnny's favorite doll was a puppet named "BB", which always said "Hello", "Hi" or "Balloons for everybody!" when a certain button on his back was pressed. he never left the puppet nor did anything wrong with it for how special BB was for Johnny. when he died, the doll, was shown to be BB. in his funeral, BB was left near his grave forever. BB, the humanoid animatronic, says "Hi" or "Hello", does a weird laugh and holds balloons. now lets get back to Jeremy. he then tried the job on Freddy Fazbears' Pizza. a alternate version of Johnny but still the same person. when The Puppet finally killed him, he snapped because... he was gone. he was never seen before. all that was left was the creepy doll. he felt purple tears coming out of his black, hollow eyes. he regreted the choice he did. he only wanted to get his revenge agaisnt Mike but instead... he got Jeremy. because of that, he was thrown in the Services room, where he was never seen since. these are just my thoughts and theories and are not a single way official.